Cynthia Vanity
Biografia Adresacie, Świat jest pełen niespodzianek i jedną z nich (mam nadzieję, że miłą) jest ten list napisany przeze mnie. Bywają dni, kiedy wszystko zaczyna Cię przerastać, przeraża Cię kolejna samotnie spędzona sekunda życia, dni są ciemne, płaczesz równo z deszczem, zaś słońce wydaje Ci się być ułudą. Czytelniku, nie można czekać na to coś, na cud z niebios czy na łut szczęścia. To tak nie działa, choć bardzo bym sama tego chciała. Cóż jednak można na to poradzić? Wspomnę, że Felix Felicis zażywane zbyt często, mogłoby zabić. Nie ma więc nic, co mogłoby emanować szczęściem dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu. Lepiej, zamiast rozpaczać, przeanalizować swój problem i zrobić coś, co poprawi sytuację, w której przyszło ci aktualnie żyć, gdyż naprawdę nie ma sytuacji bez wyjścia. Moje dzieciństwo to ciąg przygód. Wcale nie koloryzuję! Mieszkaliśmy w niewielkim domku otoczonym wielkim sadem. Jak na małą blondyneczkę przystało, biegałam wśród tych wszystkich drzew wbrew zakazom rodziców i wspinałam się na nie, uparcie osiągając same szczyty koron, przez co niejednokrotnie lądowałam u Świętego Munga z połamanymi kończynami. Nie zrażało mnie to jednak do odkrywania świata na swój własny sposób i dalej pakowałam się w kłopoty, mimo że leczenie do najprzyjemniejszych wspomnień nie należało...? Otóż nie! Byłam dzieckiem, które musiało wszystkiego dotknąć i o wszystko wypytać pracujące tam uzdrowicielki. Nie kłamię, pisząc, że mnie uwielbiały! Tato też mnie uwielbiał i nazywał mnie Radoslavą, mimo że po moich narodzinach nie udało mu się przekonać matki do słowiańskiego imienia. Był pasjonatem tamtejszej kultury i wszyscy, którzy wyjeżdżali w tamte rejony, przybywali do niego i radzili się, jak powinni się przygotować do takiej podróży. Te informacje również chłonęłam, ukryta za tatusiowym fotelem. Ciekawość wcale nie jest czymś złym, co możesz zaliczyć, Czytelniku, do cech krwiożerczych i przerażających. W moim przypadku to było słodkie i często wzruszające mnie w późniejszym czasie. Czemu? Miałam z tatą pewien rytuał. Zawsze, gdy goście wychodzili, tato zamykał drzwi i siadał wygodnie w swoim skrzypiącym fotelu, mówiąc: Wyjdź już, Radoslavo, ja zaś za każdym razem grzecznie wyskakiwałam zza fotela i prędziutko siadałam na jego kolanach, by słuchać jego opowieści o Słowianach, czarodziejach, o Hogwarcie, podróżach, pojedynkach, o jego pochodzeniu (krew czysta ze skazą) i o pochodzeniu matki (półkrwi), o Bitwach Czarodziejów, o zaklęciach, zielarstwie, magicznych oraz niemagicznych stworzeniach... póki nie wyganiała nas z gabinetu mama, wzywając na obiad. Ona? Niesamowicie uzdolniona czarownica! Potrafiła wszystko wyczarować z kilku produktów, nie zawsze nawet używając różdżki! Doskonale znałam swój dom, przydomowy sad, parter szpitala... Pragnęłam więcej i gdy zaczęłam się wymykać poza granice poznanych mi miejsc, mój tato postanowił zadziałać defensywnie i nauczył mnie czytać. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz czytać, drogi Czytelniku, gdyż ta opowieść okazuje się być trochę długa... Bardzo lubię słowa. Choć są czymś prostym i powszechnym, dla mnie tworzą magiczną całość niezależnie od tego, co przekazują. Może powinnam była zostać pisarzem? Nieważne! Lubię robić to, co robię! Wróćmy więc do opowieści! Tato nauczył mnie czytać i tak oto nastała nowa obsesja w moim życiu, która przetrwała do dziś – czytanie. Z czasem zaczęłam chłonąć książkę za książką, gdyż one pozwalały mi poznawać świat w bardziej szerszy, o ile wiesz, o co mi chodzi, i bardziej dokładny sposób niż mogły to robić oczka kilkulatki. Takim też oto sposobem moi rodzice zbankrutowali... Nie, tak źle nie było. Było jeszcze gorzej. Widzisz, moje życie to nie tylko sam lukier, który dodatkowo koloryzuję! Tak, w końcu się do tego przyznaję! Wiedz jednak, drogi Czytelniku, że takim oto sposobem życie bywa piękniejsze! To te smutne epizody oraz rozpamiętywanie ich sprawia, że jakaś piękna, mądra i bystra czarownica wysyła do Ciebie list, ponieważ nie czuje się zbyt dobrze w pustym mieszkaniu ze świeżo upieczoną szarlotką na stole (to jawna próba przekupienia Cię, mój Czytelniku). W domu, podobnie jak aktualnie w moim mieszkaniu, atmosfera zrobiła się cięższa, gdyż mój ojciec zachorował. I to poważnie, zapadając w sen – tak to określałam, niewinnie, dziecięco. Siadałam na jego łóżku i czytałam mu książki, które niegdyś on czytał mi do snu, oraz puszczałam muzykę, przy której wcześniej razem skakaliśmy jak szaleni. Matka wtedy płakała, ja zaś nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Przytulałam ją wtedy, bądź porywałam do tańca, który w jej wykonaniu bywał upiornym samym tańcem śmierci czy też tańcem ze śmiercią. Uśmiechałam się i żartowałam, choć wiedziałam, że w końcu kompletnie stracę tatusia, że umrze jak ci inni czarodzieje z książek, które zaczęłam czytać częściej, by nie mieć czasu na ronienie łez. Tak było łatwiej, choć ucieczka nie dostarcza nam pełni szczęścia. Robią to prawdziwe wspomnienia z prawdziwymi ludźmi! Stąd też ten list! Może mnie polubisz, może zaprosisz na ciastko i opowiesz o swojej rodzinie, pracy, pasji? Może zabierzesz mnie w podróż dookoła świata, pokażesz smoki albo plantację magicznych róż? Może wpadniesz do mnie, wyjadając moje zapasy? Albo nie zrobisz nic... Po śmierci ojca, matki częściej nie było w domu. Nie dlatego, że się gdzieś upijała dzień w dzień, choć takie tygodnie również się zdarzały. Pracowała dłużej przy entach, by móc nas utrzymać i godnie wyprawić mnie do szkoły. O dziwo, rozumiałam to i starałam się jej pomagać w domu jak tylko mogłam. Wtedy też narodziła się moja nowa pasja – gotowanie. W tamtym czasie było nieudolne i zapewne zakończyłoby się katastrofą, gdybym nie poznała pewnej uprzejmej mugolskiej starszej pani. Jeśli gardzisz mugolami, posmakuj jej ciasteczek! Mogę się założyć, że lepszych mi nie postawisz na naszym ewentualnym spotkaniu! I skoro już o niej wspominam, muszę się też przyznać do tego, że przepis na moje popisowe naleśniki z jabłkami i cynamonem mam właśnie od niej. Od niej... Nie pozostawmy jej bezimiennej! Zainspirowana jedną z książek, nazywałam ją swoją Mistrzynią Bernardą. Nie pamiętam swojego pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie, choć mówi się, że zapada on w pamięci do końca życia. Wiem jednak, że tiara przydzieliła mnie do Ravenclaw, choć miała z tym niemały problem. Cieszę się, że wybrała akurat ten dom, choć też żałuję, że nie okazałam się być żadnym gryfonowym bohaterem czy czarnym charakterem ze Slytherinu... Jakiś starszy uczeń z tego domu straszył mnie na początku mojej edukacji, że Salazar Slytherin nawiedza od czasu do czasu Hogwart i zjada dzieci z innych domów. Nigdzie w książkach nie natknęłam się na podobną informację, więc z czasem przestałam się bać duchów. Tak, małe, odważne i niesamowicie ciekawe dziewczę bało się duchów. Podkreślam jednak, że bało się! Czas daleko przeszły. Dopiero w Hogwarcie poznałam prawdziwość wszelkich uczuć i relacji, które znałam wcześniej z książek. Nie miałam się z kim bawić w dzieciństwie, więc z początku wychodziłam na dziwaczkę. Mój dom słynął z mądrości, więc myślę, że przez to ta moja inność była spotęgowana. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż przy bliższym poznaniu, dzieci zauważyły we mnie kogoś naprawdę mądrego, oczytanego i kochanego! Starałam się pomóc każdemu podświadomie, wyciągałam pomocną dłoń, nawet się nad tym nie rozwodząc, wyznawałam non stop te same zasady, przez co wiedziałam już, skąd wahanie się Tiary, co do mojego domu. Podobne stwierdzenia padały, gdy robiłam coś przebiegle dla siebie lub gdy nazbyt odważnie penetrowałam po północy komnaty Hogwartu, szukając legendarnego Pokoju Życzeń. Czas Hogwartu to nie tylko nieprzewidywalne przyjaźnie, niezbadane miejsca, nierozwiązane tajemnice oraz zapierające dech w piersiach zajęcia. Czas Hogwartu to również życie, które uczy przetrwania i podstaw biznesu... oraz co to zauroczenie. Moi przyjaciele zwykli mówić, że jestem szalona i że kiedyś moje niepoważne patrzenie na świat mnie zgubi. Nadal żyłam, więc raczej nie mogli się pochwalić strzałem w dziesiątkę. Bywały chwile, gdy dosłownie stąpałam po krawędzi, ale nie pozwalałam sobie spadać w dół. Zbyt proste, zbyt mało heroiczne, zbyt prawdziwe, by mogło się zdarzyć w mym kolorowym życiu. Może właśnie dlatego, gdy jeden z młodszych o rok Ślizgonów postanowił pobawić się z mądrą Krukonką, czyli ze mną (nie ukrywam, że całe swoje życie chorobliwie chłonę wiedzę z książek, czasami kompletnie tracąc głowę i świadomość otaczającego mnie świata), w groźby, powiedziałam twarde: NIE! i uśmiechnęłam się cwanie, pragnąc ugrać w tej nowej znajomości coś dla siebie...? Bywało i tak, że nie tylko myślałam o innych, ale również o sobie. Życie zaś bywa zaskakujące, gdyż ten chłopak po przedstawionej przeze mnie dosyć długiej liście argumentów za moją propozycją i jeszcze dłuższym czasie namysłu postanowił przystać na moje warunki... a ja na jego. Kompromis być musi. Tym samym otworzyłam swoje życie na nowe doznania. Nie chodziło już o sam fakt, że uległo ono znacznej poprawie. Choć muszę przyznać, że zmniejszenie natężenia prześladowań mojej osoby przez Ślizgonów oraz bywanie na niektórych imprezach Klubu Ślimaka, to już wiele... Nie może się jednak równać z tym, co zaczęła mi z czasem podsuwać wyobraźnia i moje własne uczucia, kiedy pewnego dnia w bibliotece, unosząc głowę znad książki, spojrzałam na swego towarzysza w kompletnie inny, niż dotychczas, sposób. Pamiętam to uczucie, zrobiło mi się nagle tak duszno, zaś na ręce i w piersi poczułam łaskotki, gdy ten sam Ślizgon puknął mnie w ramię, bym spojrzała na dziewczynę, która potknęła się i przewróciła z książkami. Potknęła... Ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę, zaś ja... Ja nie przeklinałam go za to, że był kompletnym dupkiem. Ja go... kochałam? Starałam się o tym nie myśleć. Skupiałam się bardziej na książkach i na naszej umowie, gdyż to ona była ważna w naszej relacji... Chciałabym! Nie, wcale nie jestem osobą, która wyprze się czegoś, gdyż coś jest dla niej nieosiągalne. Wcale nie chciałabym o tym nie myśleć i być ułożoną, panującą nad swoim życiem dziewczyną. Ja non stop o tym myślałam, cieszyłam się skrycie z jego towarzystwa i rozmarzałam się, wymyślając miliony scenariuszy naszej wspólnej przyszłości. Taki scenariusz mi odpowiadał, choć zapewne nie miał zakończyć się żadnym z moich wymyślnych happy endów. W książkach nazywano to pierwszą miłością, ja też tak to nazywam (choć czasem zdarza mi się użyć słowa zauroczenie), to, co czułam wtedy do tego chłopaka... Co w sumie nadal czuję w jakimś stopniu: słabość, gotowość, wyjątkowość... Dużo tego i każdy raczej wie, o co mi chodzi. Ty, Czytelniku, zapewne również. Każdy spotyka na swojej drodze kogoś, kto wywraca jego życie, rozrzuca po podłodze i układa kompletnie inaczej, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. On też nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, gdyż nie powiedziałam mu o swych uczuciach! Stwierdziłam, że to byłoby takie... zbyt proste? Poza tym, jako nierasowy bohater, traciłam przy nim odwagę za każdym razem, gdy chciałam mu wyznać miłość, nie znikała ona jednak, gdy ten chciał zmieniać warunki umowy na mą niekorzyść... Wtedy zaś rodziła się we mnie prawdziwa, stanowcza bestia... znaczy osóbka! Bestią, umówiliśmy się, że nie jestem, czyż nie, Adresacie? Nie przeszkadzało mi to jednak w snuciu barwnych opowieści romantycznych, które pozostawały oczywiście jedynie w obrębie mojej głowy. Wierz mi, Czytelniku, ale młodzieniec ten był i nadal jest nad wyraz przystojny, przez co mięknę za każdym razem, gdy wspomnę rysy jego twarzy, postawę, pochodzenie. Ponadto cała kolekcja przeciwieństw, które sprawiały, że jeszcze bardziej się rozmarzałam, brnąc w kierunku szaleństwa... Wcale nie koloryzuję! Może trochę, ale wiele było w nas cech, które czyniły z nas coś podobnego do chińskiej pary: yin i yang. Wyobraź sobie takiego ułożonego szlachcica, gardzącego szlamami, leniwego do nauki, grożącego, robiącego psikusy, oszukującego nauczycieli... Wyższy, ciemnowłosy, pogardliwy i poważny! Myślę, że bardziej przepadał za samotnością i spokojem niż jakimkolwiek towarzystwem. Ja zaś... Już widzisz oczami wyobraźni Krukonkę, która nie wygląda jak normalna, stereotypowa kujonka. Olśniewam, uśmiecham się i dyskutuję z osobami, z którymi nie powinnam, wciskam nos w nieswoje sprawy, pakuję się w kłopoty i z uśmiechem radzę sobie z ich konsekwencjami, zamiast ich unikać, brakuje mi ogłady, bardzo dużo czytam, jeszcze więcej piszę i się uczę... Jestem jasną blondynką! Bardziej przypominam to dziecko biegające po drzewach i łamiące sobie kości niż uczennicę z Ravenclaw... Światy tej dwójki, nasze światy się zderzają... Nic z tego bliższego nie wynikło, choć czekałam z ciekawością i niecierpliwością, czy on zrobi jakikolwiek krok w tym kierunku. Wiem, że to niemądre i nie przystoi człowiekowi mądremu, ale żyłam marzeniami i nadzieją, zamiast działać. Żyłam, choć byłam półkrwi, zaś jego rodzina to szlachetny ród z obsesją na punkcie czystości. Wtedy uważałam, że tak powinnam trwać i tak trwałam, dziś tego nie żałując. Niewiele dla niego znaczyłam i nadal niewiele znaczę. Nawet mnie nie pożegnał, gdy kończyłam Hogwart... Halo! To jeszcze nie koniec hogwartowych opowieści! Rzucona w wir zaliczeń i dawania korepetycji, nie zawsze miałam czas na rozmyślania o moich uczuciach. Muszę jednak wspomnieć o tym, że wiadomość o śmierci mojej Mistrzyni mną wstrząsnęła, podobnie jak wieść o alkoholizmie matki. Podobno rzadko bywała trzeźwa. Mimo wszystko, musiałam dawać sobie radę, gdyż taki był porządek rzeczy. Idziemy dalej, choć nie zawsze jest łatwo. Idziemy dalej, choć czasem ma się wrażenie, że nie dasz rady i że to bez sensu. Idziemy dalej, choć chcemy wszystko rzucić i lecieć do ukochanej osoby, która potrzebuje pomocy. Idziemy dalej, gdyż podświadomie chcemy komuś zaimponować, choć nie pozwalamy sobie na to, by to zauważyć, tej ukrytej motywacji. Wiele czasu zabierały mi również treningi Quidditcha oraz dochodzenie do siebie po meczach. Jako pałkarz Ravenclawu (nie wymyślam, Czytelniku!, naprawdę grałam w szkolnej drużynie) wiele razy obrywałam podczas meczu i wiele razy dostawałam reprymendy po nim za zachowanie na boisku od drużyn przeciwnych, które nie wydawały się być zadowolone faktem, że ich gracz spadał z miotły od mojego tłuczka. Szczególnie tyczyło się to Slytherinu i graczy szlachetnej krwi... Sama osobiście uważałam takie zachowanie za dziecinne. Jeżeli uważali, że nie mogą znieść takiej ewentualnej zniewagi, to po co zapisywali się do drużyny? Próbowałam wielu nowych gier i rzeczy, korzystając z tego niewinnego okresu ile tylko się dało. Eksplodujący Dureń i inne gry karciane nie przypadły mi do gustu. Podobnie było z Klubem Pojedynków, z którego szybciej się wypisałam niż zapisałam. Nie to, że nie radziłam sobie z zaklęciami, reakcję również miałam nienaganną. Nie lubiłam po prostu tak jawnie pokazywać tego, że jestem w tym dobra... No, dobrze. Tu też troszeczkę ''koloryzuję! Innym powodem mojej rezygnacji było tymczasowe objęcie roli prefekta, gdyż ówczesny wyjechał w delegacji do innego kraju... Może własną, krukonową trzodę łatwo jest ujarzmić, gdy się jest pałkarzem z błyskiem szaleństwa w oku, gorzej jest się jednak dogadać z prefektami innych domów. I z niektórymi nauczycielami... Jak wspominałam, lubiłam wtrącać swoje zdanie tam, gdzie nie powinnam. Może właśnie dlatego po kilku miesiącach z chęcią mnie pożegnano na tym stanowisku. Zauważyłeś, drogi Czytelniku, pewną nieścisłość? Z jednej strony byłam kimś przez wszystkich kochanym, z drugiej zaś istotą nieznośną... Jestem jednak pewna, że przeważa ma ta pierwsza natura. Po ukończeniu szkoły wróciłam do domu, do pijanej matki. Stała się osobą jeszcze bardziej zapadłą, zapuszczoną, szarą niż kilka lat temu. Gdy stanęłam w progu domu, nawet mnie nie poznała, myśląc, że jestem jej przyjaciółką. Próbowałam jej jakoś pomóc z nałogiem, wyleczyć z tego, ale mi nie pozwalała. Jej historia zakończyła się tragedią. Niecały rok po tym jak opuściłam Hogwart i wegetowałam w domu, by ją wspierać, zginęła pod kołami samochodu mugola, ledwo idąc na swoich nogach po zmroku... Widoczność była utrudniona przez mgłę, więc nie miałam mu tego za złe. Miałam za to wiele do zarzucenia sobie, gdyż mogłam ją ocalić. Mogłam, czułam wtedy, że naprawdę mogłam to zrobić i że to przeze mnie matka nie żyje. Nastąpił okres porównywalny z tym aktualnym. Nie mogłam dłużej siedzieć w pustym domu, w którym niegdyś mieszkałam z dwiema najbliższymi mi osobami. Nie potrafiłam też kontynuować kariery, jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Zbyt bardzo wyrzucałam sobie to, że nie zrobiłam wystarczająco dużo, by mama przeżyła. Wyjechałam. Zwiedziłam kraje, o których niegdyś opowiadał mi tato. Poznałam czarodziei z tamtych okolic na tyle, na ile pozwalał nam język. Może udało mi się złapać kilka słówek, których znaczenie było dla mnie jasne, jednakże nie mogłam w kilka dni nauczyć się języka, na dłużej zaś nie pozostawałam. Nie czułam się tam w pełni swojo, nie czułam tego, że to te miejsce na świecie, którego szukam. Może winę za to ponosiły ciągle pojawiający się motyw wojny, a właściwie zniszczeń po niej, których nie uprzątnięto jeszcze w stu procentach? Może wyobraźnia w połączeniu ze wzruszającymi opowieściami tamtejszej ludności... Po prostu nie potrafiłam tam osiąść, czując ten ból wśród radości. Przeskakując z kraju do kraju na swej miotle, poznałam również magię nielegalnych wyścigów na miotłach. Nie zapisywałam się do tych legalnych, gdyż wiedziałam, że na dłużej nie zagrzeję tam miejsca, i zazwyczaj nie znałam daty wylotu do następnego miejsca. Robiłam to intuicyjnie. Polubiłam jednak ten rodzaj sportu i obiecałam sobie, że w wolnej chwili będę do niego wracała. Ogólnie niezbyt przyjemnie wspominam te dwa ostatnie lata, gdzie jedynym plusem były nowe znajomości i nielegalne wyścigi. Wszystko zmieniło się w najgorszy dzień w moim życiu. Wróciłam na północ, ale ominęłam Anglię, przystając w niej jedynie na obiad, i poleciałam prosto do Szkocji. Zatrzymałam się u znajomych mojego ojca, którzy odwiedzili nas niegdyś kilka razy. Przyjęli mnie mile, składając kondolencje w związku ze śmiercią matki. Nie wyglądałam najlepiej, może właśnie dlatego zgodzili się, bym została u nich jakiś czas. Muszę przyznać, że moim zamiarem było wywołać w nich współczucie... Jeśli kiedykolwiek widziałeś magiczną naturę Szkocji, to mnie zrozumiesz, Czytelniku. W tamten poranek zażywałam chłodnej kąpieli w Loch Eriboll, gdy jakiś oszalały tryton pochwycił mnie swoimi rękoma i zaczął ciągnąć na dno. Zaskoczona tym niespodziewanym aktem, nie byłam zdolna w żaden sposób go odepchnąć, zaś nie oczekując jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia, swą różdżkę zostawiłam na brzegu. Wiem, nieodpowiedzialny gest, który nie zmieniał faktu, że dusiłam się wodą, zaś niebo nad moją głową zniknęło, pozostawiając jedynie jasność gdzieś tam w oddali, którą zaczął dosyć szybko wypierać mrok wód. Do dziś boję się wchodzić do wody w obawie, że znów jakieś stworzenie mnie porwie, choć nic złego mu nie zrobiłam! Byłoby już pewnie po mnie, gdyby nie obserwował mnie z ciekawością pewien mężczyzna. Widywałam go tu, w oddali, od kilku dni łowiącego samotnie ryby, choć kto tam wie, co tak naprawdę robił na tym krańcu świata... Mogę się założyć, że czekał na ten dzień, w który wyrwie mnie z macek ciemności i rozpaczy, wprowadzając do mego życia nowe światło. Pierwszym, co zauważyłam, było to, że miał równie niebieskie oczka jak mój Ślizgon. Nie mroziły jednak swoim jestestwem, a rozgrzewały od środka jawną miłością. Nie miałam już rodziców, którzy powiedzieliby kategoryczne ''nie dla mojego małżeństwa ze starszym o lat dwadzieścia trzy Fredrickiem, nie miałam żadnych ciotek, które zachwycałyby się jego męskim wyglądem, ani które mogłyby mi opowiadać, jakim łobuzem bywał w szkole, żadnej babci, która orzekłaby: '''Niech dziecinka bierze tego pracownika Ministerstwa. To ważna persona jest! '''Nikt z mojej rodziny nie przybył na nasz ślub, gdyż nikogo już nie miałam, co nie przeszkadzało mi w szczęśliwym obchodzeniu tego dnia. Ba!, nie sądziłam, że jakaś obca mi osoba mogłaby zapełnić lukę w moim życiu. Stało się jednak inaczej, za co dziękuję portretowi Fredricka, który towarzyszy mi każdego ranka podczas śniadania. Już przed naszym ślubem rozpoczęłam staż w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Leżąc tam kontrolnie kilka dni po topieniu się, oczywiście w towarzystwie mojego mężczyzny o włosach jak pola pszeniczne i oczach niebieskich jak niebo w letni dzień nad Morzem Bałtyckim, zdałam sobie sprawę, że pomaganie ludziom i kontakt z nimi mógłby być tym, co chcę robić w swoim życiu. Od małego moje łapki ciekawości musiały wszystkiego dotknąć, wszystko poznać, do wszystkich zagadać, więc nawet nie zwlekałam z tą decyzją. Wiedziałam, że gdyby coś mi się nie spodobało, zawsze mogłam przerwać staż. Innych planów na życie na razie nie miałam, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. Lata mijały. Nie zawsze było tęczowo i nie zawsze było burzowo. Fascynacja w naszym związku nie opadała, miłość również nie. Po ślubie zamieszkaliśmy w Londynie, by mieć bliżej do pracy, w której zdobywaliśmy kolejne szczeble kariery: Fredrick awansował na wyższe stanowisko, ja skończyłam staż i zostałam uzdrowicielką na parterze, gdzie przyjmowano czarodziejów po wypadkach przedmiotowych, zaś po kilku kolejnych latach przeniosłam się na urazy magizoologiczne. Wciąż byłam uzależniona od zdobywania wiedzy, więc zmiana piętra otwierała przede mną nowe zagadki i sposoby ich rozwiązania. Minusami naszego ułożonego życia było to, że nie zawsze mieliśmy dla siebie czas z powodu naszych zawodów. Często mijaliśmy się, by potem samotnie siedzieć w domu... I jeszcze pozostawał nasz największy problem – nie mogłam zajść w ciążę, choć próbowałam wszystkiego, co wyczytałam wśród ksiąg. Zwieńczeniem mojego małżeństwa okazała się polityka, która zabrała mi mojego męża. Fredrick był przeciwny jakiemukolwiek uleganiu Grindelwaldowi, nie ukrywał swojego stanowiska, wyrażał to, co czuje, walcząc również zaciekle, by jego idee nie zniknęły w tłumie przerażonych pochlebców wspomnianego czarnoksiężnika. I pewnego dnia po prostu nie wrócił do domu, napadnięty w drodze, okradziony, zabity. Minęły już cztery lata od tego dnia, a ja staram się jakoś żyć, choć nie jest mi łatwo. O to chodzi, mój Czytelniku drogi, że w życiu są wzloty i są również upadki. Trzeba również działać, by nie zwariować. Po śmierci męża wzięłam miesięczny urlop, co nie pomogło. Siedzenie samemu jest chyba jeszcze gorsze niż zmuszanie się do pracy. Przeniosłam się na urazy pozaklęciowe, gdyż potrzebowali tam więcej ludzi. Nowe otoczenie podziałało na mnie orzeźwiająco, choć nawet dziś nie mogę pochwalić się tym, że jestem szczęśliwa jak z Fredrickiem. Miałam innych facetów, ale większość z nich nie chciała pisywać ze mną już po pierwszej randce. Rekordzista utrzymywał znajomość trzy miesiące, po czym zamilkł. Nie ukrywam, że znów zostałam sama i że potrafię być od czasu do czasu nieznośna. Są to jednak epizody, co potwierdza fakt, że na co dzień pracuję głównie z dziećmi i jak na razie żadne z nich nie oparło się mojemu urokowi. Często też przynoszę do szpitala własne wypieki i rozdaję je wśród biednych pociech, nieważne, czy są kilkudniowymi czy chwilowym pacjentem, czy osóbką odwiedzającą. To sprawia, że sama czuję się lepiej. Nie tylko dlatego, że podzieliłam się z kimś swoim dziełem, ale też przez miłość, jaką darzą mnie mali i duzi pacjenci, bo i Ci czasem dostaną kawałeczek mojego serca... Wiele można opowiadać o moim życiu. Choćby o tym, co ostatnio wymyśliłam... Teraz zaś pytanie do Ciebie, mój kochany Czytelniku, co zrobisz z tą wiedzą? Jestem ciekawa, jaka będzie odpowiedź na ten list. Ciasto stygnie, ogień w kominku dogasa, mój jastrząb szykuje się do lotu, zaś ja potrzebuję towarzystwa. Chociażby na chwilkę, na sekundkę pragnę usłyszeć czyiś głos. Jest Wigilia. Ja zaś mam głupiutką nadzieję, iż mój ptak okaże się na tyle inteligentny, by dostarczyć list samotnej i zamyślonej osobie. Zobaczymy. Wesołych Świąt! Cynthia Relacje Postać Treść. Postać Treść. Wygląd Treść. Usposobienie Patrząc na wydry, widzę małe, szare i delikatne stworzonka. Nie wyróżniają się niczym szczególnym z otoczenia, niemal się z nim zlewając. Owszem, można je uznać za miłe i przyjazne, jednakże zazwyczaj, jak wspomniałam, nie rzucają się w oczy. Zagłębiając się w tematykę tych istot, można odkryć coś interesującego - są z nich cwane bestyjki. Perfekcyjnie polują. Wykorzystują swój spryt i inteligencję w taki sposób, że przy okazji świetnie się bawią. Podobnie jest ze mną, choć nie mogę się pochwalić mięciutkim futerkiem i wibrysami. Zmarły mąż jednak twierdził, iż mam mile miękką skórę... Liczy się? By przywołać swą wyderkę, myślę o momencie, w którym obudziłam się w szpitalu. Było to dzień po tym jak nieomal utonęłam. Świetnie pamiętam tę chwilę, gdy właściciel tych niebieskich oczek zerwał się z krzesła i pochylił nade mną, by zapytać, czy czegoś nie potrzebuję tym niskim, chrypiącym głosem, zaś następnie zwrócił się o pomoc do uzdrowicielki... O pomoc dla mnie. Zdolności magiczne Treść.